


Fantastic Things and how to keep track of them

by nonamemanga



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Newt Scamander, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, OT3, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, niffler mischief ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamemanga/pseuds/nonamemanga
Summary: Three very different magicals find that they are not alone and proceed to make a mess of thingsorTina has two crazy soulmates that she will fight for no matter what. But more importantly respects.or Newt loses some creatures, finds some more, and tries not to lose them.or Percival Graves lives and gets two more troublemakers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take a deep breath (and let it go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624551) by [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque). 
  * Inspired by [To Build a Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651560) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 
  * Inspired by [Your words are ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679943) by [Aethelar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar). 



1918, Boston, Massachusetts  


Tina Goldstein has two marks wrapped around her ankles like bangles.  
  


She remembers her seventeenth birthday with a bittersweet nostalgia. It was her second birthday without her parents and supporting Queenie through her second to last year at Ilvermorny. She had just started working as a clerk at Boston office of MACUSA and she used one of her vacation days to visit her sister in South Hadley near the school. They spent the day away Queenie’s dorm and visited the local girls school, pretending to be students and hiding in the library near the pond.  


After a good ice cream on the rainy day in August, Queenie took her hand and smiled. Tina woken up that morning with nothing on her wrist or shoulders. Queenie had checked her neck but there was no mark. Tina refused to cry. Her parents were dead, she had been forced to graduate a year in advance and she had shed enough tears the past few months. Her golden sister already wouldn’t let her out of her sight and Queenie didn’t need to worry about this. They went through the rest of the day slowly, just enjoying each other’s presence and trying to pretend that Tina was sixteen, the marks were just late and that they still had someone waiting for them at their old home.  


Once the sun had set and Queenie’s curfew was approaching, they apparated back to Ilvermorny, Tina saying a brief hello to a few old friends and Queenie scurrying back to her private room. They promised to owl one another soon.  


It was only when Tina got back to Boston, in her small room in the working girl’s home in cambridge, did she notice the new marks glowing a soft light under her socks. Quickly yanking them off and leaving them on the floor, she crossed her legs and inspected the new additions. She laughed, drunk on the happiness of having marks at all. Laughing so hard, Tine brought tears to her eyes and fell over on to her cot. The shock of two different marks made no difference to her new flicker of hope.  


\-----------------------------------------------  


1914, Westminster, London  


Newt’s marks appeared just two days after he was kicked out of Hogwarts. Leda had left him out to dry and he was still recovering from the blisters his new hybrid skrewt had left. His father had let him back into the house and Professor Dumbledore had given a letter of recommendation to give to an old colleague of his in Romania. He was set to depart in few days but the loneliness was creeping in like an acromantola swarm with too many pricks and no end in sight. As he packed, he noticed a light glow under his shirt, two lines flowing up his torso to his sternum.  


He paused, deliberating what his next action would be.  


Placing his scarf in his magicless compartment and dropping the smiling Leda into his workshop, he sat down and took a breathe. Leda was gone. By the two separate marks, he had two new people in the world to look out for. He hugged himself, curling into his knees, and kept his fists on his shirt right next to the marks.  
Newt didn’t want to look. Not just yet.  


\---------------------------------------------------  


1905, New York, New York  


Percival Graves kept his marks covered, making sure a light glamour was in place on both his forearms.  


His attitude towards his marks were simple. He didn’t know who were the two people behind those words and he didn’t have to. The romantic notion that soulmates were the perfect match was just a fanciful notion to keep people married long enough to procreate and having two marks just meant one wouldn’t live long enough, as shown by his father and so many others.  


Percy had accepted his marks at seventeen like every other wizard but by then he had been thoroughly disillusioned by not only magic as exist but also the supposed magic behind marks. His muggle parents and step-mother had been proof of the unromantic and in that particular case self-destructive nature of soulmark based relationships.  


By the time he was a fulfledged auror working for MACUSA he had been exposed to even more cases where soulmarks had been useless in helping people and even downright destructive to already happy couples. Soulmates killing each other in revenge, or having marriages just because the marks matched only to break when others became involved.  


In the end, Percival graves could careless who his soulmates were and by the time he was thirty, he realized that he could’ve completely missed his soulmates with the number of times he had recited court verdicts or interrogated suspects.  


Happy soulmarks were a rarity and as powerful and unexpected Percy was, he was nothing so fantastic.  


\------------------------------  


1921, New York, New York  


Queenie had prepared a quick breakfast in their small apartment and had laid out their outfits for their first day at the office. Tina kept calm, drinking a cup of tea and taking care of their bedroom, which they shared in order to keep the rent low and not to make the matron suspicion of Tina’s career. Nomajes were still behind in terms of women’s rights, so the idea of a woman, from Boston no less, working as a police officer was outrageous to them.  


Tina had little patience for such things and frankly didn’t care too much that the laws prevented witches and wizards from fraternizing with nomajs. If they couldn’t see value in humans, regardless their color, gender or preference, she couldn’t see theirs.  


Queenie frowned at the thinking so Tina made sure to pay it little mind.  


They rushed down their stairwell once they were ready, then walked a safe distance before turning into an alley way and apparating into the lobby.  


Queenie took her hands and kissed her cheeks before making her way towards the barista stations. Tina watched her go, then turning head across the atrium and down the elevator to the auror field office. She glanced at her watch, her ankles warm with excitement, and reads that it’s only seven ten, and that she has another fifty minutes before the recruits are expected to arrive.  


She walks into an empty office, quick to find her desk. She’s a transfer, having done her first year of proper field work in the Boston office. Before she was the youngest witch to make junior auror in the Boston’s office long history. Here in New York she’s the second, with the great grandson of one of the first American aurors beating her by some six months.  


Taking a seat at her desk, Tina looked around. There were a few lights on, with paper mice scurrying across the stacks of paperwork all over the room and tubing twisting slowly over the ceiling, lowering for when a new mouse came in and lifting quickly as several mice would try to escape up.  


“You’re an early bird I see” a man’s voice startles her from behind  


Tina turns quickly, to see who had spoken the words on her right ankle  


“Well I didn’t expect to meet you here…” She blurted out, her cheeks suddenly flushing. Behind her was her new boss, Percival Graves.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my basic timeline:  
> 1888 Percy is born (muggleborn/firstblood, new york) His great uncle was one of the first american aurors (grandmother's muggleborn brother)  
> 1897 Newt is born (pureblood, wales)  
> 1901 Tina is born (half-blood, Massachusetts)  
> 1904 Queenie born (half-blood, Massachusetts)  
> they each get their soulmarks when they're 16  
> 1925 Tina is fired for revealing herself at a NSPS meeting.  
> As general note, while it is most common for the mark to appear on ones seventeenth birthday, some receive their marks earlier or a few months later depending on circumstance. Newt needed to know he wasn't so alone in the world so his marks show up after he turned sixteen instead.  
> 1926 events of the film (canon-divergence)
> 
> Please leave a comment below and let me know if anything is inconsistent!!  
> Come bother on tumblr at nonamemanga.tumblr.com


End file.
